


Silver and Time

by GlitterAndDoom



Series: Silver and Gunpowder [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Community: hc_bingo, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam the werewolf gets shot with a silver bullet, and Adam the human suffers afterward. Set sometime after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/216799">Tarnishing Gunpowder</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: ANGST, extreme pain, wishing for death due to extreme pain.  
> Written for the hc_bingo prompt _bullet wounds_.

Every other pain he'd ever felt was a lie.

He knew where he'd been hit, had watched the silver bullet pierce his lung through the grayscale eyes of Wolf, had whimpered helplessly until the moon sank down and someone heard his human cries. In the back of his mind, he knew he would survive, if the pain didn't drive him mad—even though he wished he wouldn't. All he could do was scream and scream and scream, curled up around himself as his chest burned, as his blood boiled, as every fucking inch of his body hurt and screamed and sobbed.

"Kill me," he begged. "Fucking kill me, please, _God,_ please, Sauli, anyone, _fuck_ , smother me, knock me out, do _something_ , please, _please, God._ " Or maybe he said nothing, just wished to speak, just wished to die, God, all he wanted was to die, all he wanted was numbness.

His mind couldn't wrap words around the pain. It consumed and seared and fucking _devoured_ him, shattered every nerve, every cell, every fucking molecule that made him _Adam_. Everywhere and nowhere, it clawed, it bit, it ripped. It flayed him as he breathed.

God, why wasn't he dead yet?

He screamed. Again and again and again, until his throat was raw, until his throat was useless, as bloodied as his insides. Maybe that was just the blood rising from his lung, or was it from his soul? Or maybe there was no blood? Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe it was all a nightmare.

Fuck, he wished it was a nightmare.

His eyes had cried too much. His lungs had bled and breathed too much. His voice had screamed too much. His heart had hurt too much. Not much could affect a werewolf, a monster, a fucking should be dying _freak_.

All he could do is wait, no matter what he wanted. Time, time, silver and time—the only things that could hurt the Wolf.

But something changed. Something touched his face, feather-light and warm. Something, _someone_. He forced open his wrecked eyes, and he saw Sauli, saw Sauli stroke his face, saw Sauli's tears drip down both their cheeks. "Help me," he mouthed, and clung to Sauli's shirt with strength he didn't know he had left. "God, please, baby, help me."

"I _can't_. There's—" Sauli turned away, blinking back the tears, and Adam closed his eyes. Unable to face Sauli crying, unable to keep them open—God, he didn't know anymore, didn't know _anything_ but pain and silver and time and Sauli's voice. "There's nothing I can do. Danielle and Camila removed the bullet and prepared— _repaired—_ the damage, but they couldn't...Adam, we don't know what is going to happen, what is...what the silver may do to you. We have to wait. We can only wait."

Morphine didn't work on werewolves. Anesthetics didn't work on werewolves. Only silver—burning, crippling silver, poison fucking silver that would tear him up and drive him mad and _hurt_ , God, the pain, _fuck_. Silver. Silver and time. Fuck, why wouldn't time move faster?

But Sauli was trying. Through the fucking wildfire of pain, Adam felt him stroke his cheek, then drag his rigid body carefully into his lap and begin to rub his bare back in slow, delicate circles. "I don't want to lose you," Sauli whispered. "I cannot lose you. Stay with me, Adam. Stay Adam for me. God, I love you so much, Adam, _please_."

Adam nodded, even though it hurt. "I love you," he whispered, even though he couldn't speak, and he pulled a shaking hand from its death grip on his wound and clenched it around one of Sauli's. "I'm trying."

All he could do was wait and try. All _they_ could do. "Don't leave me."

Sauli hushed him, and lifted Adam's hand to his lips for a tiny, needed kiss. "I'll stay if you stay."

Something inside him unclenched. He was safe.

And finally, Adam fell into dark and blissful oblivion.


End file.
